Atmosfera
Anglicised spelling of the Russian word for "atmosphere" or "ambiance". S.H.I.E.L.D. Dossier A very popular lounge and nightclub owned by the Russian mafia. While the club is not his main base of operations, Yuri Fyodorov and his associates spend a lot of time there. S.H.I.E.L.D. has reasons to suspect that the entrance to an offline HYDRA Base is located within the building. The building is three stories tall, not including the basement. The first floor is the club, the second floor is the lounge, and the third floor is a penthouse and office that is often used by Fyodorov and his associates. The basement includes storage rooms, another office, and a staff room and toilets. There's the main entrance, a back door which is the staff entrance, and a loading bay and entrance used by entertainers and the for kitchen and bar deliveries. There are details on the predictable schedules in the dossier, but there are also many random comings and goings dependent on whether there is an event or if Fyodorov is using the penthouse or not. The club's website indicates the opening hours - the lounge is open from 6pm, and the club is open from 9pm, and both shut at 4am. It has a contact number to organise private events or functions. S.H.I.E.L.D. survillence has identified the regular schedule for the staff of the lounge and club: *12:00pm - Kitchen staff arrive to prep for dinner. *1:00pm - Manager arrives. *1:30pm - Food and bar deliveries are usually made around this time if needed. *4:00pm - Lounge bar staff arrive to prep for service. *5:00pm - Wait staff for loung arrive to prep for service. *5:30pm - Bouncers arrive. *7:00pm - Club bar staff arrive to prep for service. *7:30pm - If there's no special entertainment, the house DJ turns up to prepare for the club. *8:00pm - Wait staff for club arrive to prep for service. More bouncers arrive to handle additional load for the club. *2:00-2:30am - Kitchen staff leave (kitchen closes around 1:00am), and some of the lounge wait staff leave (who were there to support food). *5:00-5:30am - The rest of the staff leave. However, Fyodorov's and his men's time are not at all predictable - they can be there during the day when no one else is at times, or late at night; it depends if they are using the penthouse, or the lounge and club during the day. Exterior The outside of the club is a red brick facade on the first two floors, with a grey plaster exterior covering the outside off the third floor. In stylised black metal letters above the entrance is the name "ATMOSFERA". The entrance is an alcove leading to two large oak doors, with iron wrought handles. On the left hand wall of the alcove is a metal sign which reads "атмосфера". Those of you who can read Russian recognise the word as the Cyrillic characters for "Atmosfera". There are buildings to either side of the club, both of which could be possible points of egress or ingress from and to the club if necessary, though an alleyway separates the club from both of them. The alleyway looks like a pretty standard alleyway. You notice that where the windows are/were on the first floor they have been recently bricked up, so as not to let light into the club floor of the building. There are windows on the second and third floor though. Some posters line the walls on each side. The alleyway is wide enough to fit maybe four people abreast comfortably. The building next door has windows on every floor, and is nearly the same height as the club building, maybe just a little shorter. The second floor windows do correspond with the publicly accessible areas. You see the reflection of the sky on the windows. The third floor is not publicly accessible. You can't really see anything from the third floor from where you are. Adjacent building you see furniture in the second floor. Same answer for the third floor as the club building. You see what looks like an office in the one window whose blinds are not down on the first floor. Interior First Floor Past the main door reveals a large lobby. Straight ahead is an open entrance to the club area on the first floor. To the right looks to be a coat check room, and to the left, a set of stairs leading up. From the entryway to the stairs, stanchions separate a path from the rest of the lobby. A hostess' stand sits at the bottom of the stairs. Next to the club entrance and the flight of stairs leading up, (though still separated by the stanchions) is a set of stairs leading down. There is a waist height gate closed. A few security cameras located in the lobby, one pointing towards the building entrance, one pointed at the hostess stand/stairways up and down, one on the wall of the stairway leading up pointing towards the hostess stand, one pointing toward the club entrance and coat check. The club section of the building is a large open room, the most prominent feature of which is the open dance floor. On the wall opposite the open entrance is a large stage, currently set up with a platform for DJs. A long bar covers almost the entire wall to the right of the entrance. Surrounding the dance floor are some tables, and booths along the other walls. The entrances to the toilet are to the left, and a door in the right corner of the opposite wall has a sign which says "Staff Only". Various lights, smoke machines, and other typical club devices are noticeable as well. Alexander, the Club manager, describes the first floor as : "As you can see the club portion of Atmosfera is perfect for a concert, or other events involving presentations. We can arrange to have tables brought in and set up to cover the dance floor, if needed; or we can have the place lined with rows of chairs." ... "We are licensed to fit 150-200 people in the club section alone, so this room is usually good enough to fit most of people's needs..." Several security cameras in the club section, at least one in each corner of the room. There are others overlooking the entrances/exit, the bar, the stage, and the toilet doors. Also has a couple of massive air vents that are hard to miss. Second Floor Third Floor Basement